I Can Only Hope
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: What if Katniss was jealous of Peeta with another female tribute? Take place in the first book. One-Shot


_**I Can Only Hope**_

_-Katniss-_

I was shocked, what the hell? Peeta just told the whole Panem he's in love with me and that it's been since forever? And Haymitch even said it made me look desirable? No way, it made me look weak.

Well, I have to admit that after he said that I started to pay better attention to him, and I needed to admit that the boy with the bread was something special. They decided to delay the Games to the next week, so we got one more week of training.

Haymitch told me to spend all time possible with Peeta so people would fall for the act of the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12 and get us more sponsors. I refused at first but then I realized it may be the only way of surviving in that arena.

The first day after the interview I went to the roof with Peeta, we had a great time there, I couldn't deny the fact that he was an awesome guy and that it would hurt a lot to see him die, but those were the hunger games, we're not supposed to make friends here.

"How do you think you will manage to kill people?" I widen my eyes, I had no idea how to reply to that. "I hope I die before you do, I won't be able to live knowing you're not here anymore... I want you to win this thing!" Now shock was all he could see in my face, he wanted me to win? "Don't say that, don't give up before it's even started..." I told him. He smiled lightly "I wasn't lying Katniss, the girl I care about really did came here with me." I sighed, how was I supposed to answer that? "So I want you to go home and be happy with Gale." I suddenly got mad "I don't love Gale like this, and please stop saying those things. Let's not think about it?" He just nodded.

From that moment on we became inseparable.

* * *

I walked inside the training center and saw Peeta talking to the short girl of District 2, Clove, I think that's her name. Why the hell was he talking to her? I approached them and Peeta smiled at me but kept talking to her pretending I wasn't there. I got really mad.

"Peeta, can you help me tie this knots?" I asked with a puppy dog face, I wasn't even recognizing myself. He looked at me with a shocked face and told me to get started that he would be there in a minute. I marched away with anger building inside me, I had never felt something like that. I already wanted to kill that girl, so I pictured in my head how she would be the first one I would try to kill when I got to the arena.

After about 15 minutes Peeta sat beside me "so? How are you doing with the knots?" I just ignored him, if he wanted to spend time with the Clove girl he could do whatever he wanted but he would be away from me. "Katniss, are you okay?" I glared at him and stood up "I'm awesome, I'm gonna practice alone now..." then I walked away. I noticed that he kept looking at me with confused eyes.

Later on I was in my bed thinking why I was so mad at Peeta, then I convinced myself it was because he was making me look like a fool. I was almost drifting off to sleep when there was a knock in my door. I opened up and saw Peeta standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked and he walked inside "Why are you treating me in this weird way? I thought we were friends..." I shook my head "this is the hunger games Peeta, not some vacation trip. We're not here to make friends!" Anger was building up again. "Katniss, don't you remember we're the star-crossed lovers?" I laughed with no humor in it "I do but you obviously don't..." He looked at me clueless. "what?" "think about it Peeta, now I need to sleep..." I closed the door on his face and went to sleep.

* * *

It's been three days since I last talked to Peeta, he seemed so cozy with Clove girl and I couldn't care less, I would kill them both when we get to the arena anyway.

"Katniss, we need to talk..." Peeta came to me and I was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm "Please?" I looked at him and saw some kind of hurt on his beautiful blue eyes. "I need to know why you stopped talking to me and keep pushing me away, I want to spend my last days with you..." he said and I could sense some truth in it. "Well, you seem to have made new friends, you don't need me anymore." I said looking down, then when he didn't say a word I looked at him and he was smirking. "What?" I asked and he grabbed my hand. "Come here with me..."

He guided me to some peaceful place and I was annoyed about the whole situation. "Katniss, are you jealous of Clove and I?" I widen my eyes, me jealous? IMPOSSIBLE! "No way! Why would I be?" He smirked again "maybe because you like me?" I shook my head "No! I was just worried, you were suppose to be with me so we can get sponsors, not there flirting with the enemy!" He laughed loud this time "You are the enemy as well Katniss..." I looked down "Why were you talking to her?" I hated the silly smile on his face but curiosity spoke louder. "She used to go to school with my cousin that lives in 2..." I felt my cheeks flush, maybe I was indeed jealous. "and?" he laughed "that was it Katniss, you pushed me away and she came closer, I saw no problem in that..." I just nodded. "Ok, but now we need to go back to training..."

Later on Clove approached us and came to talk to Peeta "You can have lunch with us if you want..." I just glared at her and when Peeta was about to say something a weird feeling came to me and I held him around the waist and said "He'll have lunch with me, I want to spend the most time I can with him, right babe?" I saw his eyes get huge with shock, she didn't give up "Well, I think you deserve better Peeta... She's just a Seam girl like they call her back in 12!" I lost my mind and yelled "You shut up! I am a Seam girl but this boy here seems to like me, I agree he deserves better but he wanted to be mine, so stay away!" Peeta held me tight and took me away from Clove, I was about to punch her at that moment.

"So I'm yours babe?" he asked mocking me, I punched his rock hard chest and he laughed. "I wish I noticed you sooner, I can't believe we'll be apart in just a few days." I said feeling tears coming to my eyes. He held me tight and pecked my forehead "let's enjoy our time together then? We have no time to waste..." I just nodded and felt his lips on mine. That was my first kiss and I felt wonderful, yet I felt weak, vulnerable... I didn't like that but from what I heard that's what you feel when you're in love. I guess I am in love then.

* * *

10

I start to rise on the platform.

9

I see Cinna saying goodbye to me while I'm in the tube.

8

I start to see a field.

7

The whole world is watching.

6

I look around and see my boyfriend.

5

Far away from me.

4

I think about my mom, about Prim and even Gale.

3

I pray.

2

I see a backpack.

1

I close my eyes and open them with the canon shooting. I run. Peeta runs. It's a bloodbath.

* * *

After Rue died I was hopeless, till the Game makers announced that two tributes could win this years if they were from the same district. Peeta. He was still alive. Before I could think of anything I start to run and yell his name, forgetting that other tributes could find be because of that. I was so happy because now I had something I haven't had in a while. I had hope. Peeta and I could go back home, together. Peeta always gave me hope, he was like the first dandelion in the spring. I would find him and we would go back home together, no matter what.

**_The end._**

* * *

**_Hi._**

**_I really hope you enjoyed this crazy idea of mine._**

**_Reviews please?_**

**_Thanks._**


End file.
